viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Iceberg
Iceberg (アイスバーグ, Aisubāgu) is the president of the Galley-La company and the mayor of Water 7. He is formerly one of Tom's Workers. Appearance Iceberg is a tall man with purple hair and crimson colored lips. He wears a red and orange striped jacket over an unbuttoned orange shirt with a wide collar, black suit pants and black shoes. He usually keeps his pet mouse, Tyrannosaurus, in a pocket on the left side of his jacket, caressing his little head with his right hand. During his youth, he had longer hair, almost reaching his shoulders, and was usually seen with a white bandanna; he wore simpler clothes, consisting of a brown T-shirt, beige pants and black shoes. His birthday is January 3rd, pre-timeskip age is 38 and post-timeskip is 40. Gallery Personality Iceberg is the mayor of Water 7 as well as president of the Galley-La Company, and thus the most important person in the city. However, he is by no way haughty: on his first appearance, he himself accompanied Luffy, Usopp and Nami around Dock 1, showing them the place, and he was seen talking informally and with pleasure with one of the shipwrights in his employ. Both his subordinates and his citizens show an incredible love for him, so it could be assumed that he's an excellent leader. Iceberg at times seems to have two different personalities. Sometimes, he acts in a very childish way, canceling all of his meetings so that he can show people around, refusing to meet with people because he does not like them, finding animals on the ground and taking care of them, and other such behaviors. (He currently has a mouse that he named "Tyrannosaurus"). However, when the time comes, he can be very serious, and it becomes clear that his childishness is only when he is relaxed. He also has a tendency to say, "Nmaa" or "Oh my" whenever he talks. Relationships Friends/Allies *Tom's Workers **Tom **Franky **Kokoro *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Galley-La Company **Pauly Family *Tyrannosaurus (pet mouse) Neutral Rivals Enemies *CP9 **Spandam **Lucci Rob **Kaku **Kalifa Abilities and Powers Like Franky, Iceberg is a terrific shipwright, and one of the five who made the Thousand Sunny for the Straw Hat Pirates. His skills were already evident in his youth, when he helped in the construction of the Sea Train with Tom. He was also able to repair the Rocketman in time for the Straw Hats to use it to get to Enies Lobby, and the Merry Go to usable condition by himself in the midst of Aqua Laguna while still injured by the attack from the CP9. He has proven at different times to have great endurance and resistance, as seen when he was able to stand up after he and Tom endured a bombardment from the fleet of Battle Franky ships, and when he went to the station to check the Rocket Man after receiving severe injuries from the CP9. He was seen wielding a flintlock pistol against Luffy and Robin Nico, and it might be assumed that he's capable of using it. He is also the Mayor of Water 7 and the CEO of Galley-La, the company he united together singlehandedly, overall giving him complete control over the island, although remaining humble. This also earned him the respect of everyone in Water 7. Because of this, everyone in Water 7 is willing to fight and protect him at all cost. History Past The Apprentice Years Iceberg was an apprentice of the Merman Tom, the legendary shipwright of Water 7 along with Cutty Flam, another young boy a few years younger than himself. The two apprentices were constantly arguing with each other since all Franky wanted to do was build a weird ship that could take down a Sea King while Tom laughed at their antics. One day, Tom was put in front of a jury for building the Oro Jackson, the ship of the late King of the Pirates Roger D. Gol. Tom was given 10 years to complete his plans for the "Sea Train" to be pardoned for his crime. Iceberg believed Tom was completely innocent of building the ship and decided to work his hardest to aid Tom while Franky continued to build his ships. Finally, the day came for Tom to be pardoned. With the Sea Train working and Water 7 now enjoying a burgeoning trade business, things looked fine. However prior to the final jury service for Tom, Spandam had come to Water 7 to unsuccessfully get Tom to hand over the plans for the ancient weapon Pluton. Being sore about his rejection, Spandam stole a fleet of Franky's unmistakable battleships and attacked the jury team, slipping away quickly once the job was done, but not after having attacked Tom and Iceberg as well. All of Tom's workers were arrested and accused of trying to attack the jury ship. Since Tom was granted a pardon for his previous crime, he choose to have the attack pardoned to save his apprentices from being charged as accomplices and announced he was proud to have built Roger D. Gol's ship. After Tom was taken away in the very Sea Train he had built, news came back to Iceberg and Kokoro that Cutty Flam had died, having attempted to stop the Sea Train from taking Tom away. Iceberg, now the only survivor of the company, inherited the position of guarding the blueprints to Pluton. The Rise to Prominence As he was considered the only surviving assistant to Tom, Iceberg saw himself as the only one who could carry out Tom's dream of transforming Water 7. He proceeded to unite all shipyards in Water 7 under one company, the Galley-La company. With all the best shipwrights working together, he built up a world wide corporation and became a purveyor for the World Government. After ascending to mayor of Water 7, he soon became supported by the whole town. With this position came the notion that he was now an indispensable and upstanding citizen, and simply getting rid of Iceberg by illicit means was not an option anymore, he had successfully legitimized himself- and the Pluton blueprints were safe. Return of an old Face Iceberg was the holder of the blueprints to Pluton for four years after Tom's death. After those four years, he secretly gave them to the man who he thought to be dead, Cutty Flam. As this was done in secret, the government still believed that Iceberg was in possession of Pluton's blueprints. As such, he was forever pestered by government agents who came to try and convince him to hand over the blueprints. Synopsis Water 7 Arc The Straw Hats & Team Natsu arrive - The Suspect is Robin Nico Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Water 7 Characters Category:Allies Category:Galley-La Company Category:Mayors Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Team Natsu's Supporters Category:Tom's Workers Category:Former Antagonists